Epona's Diary
by Snow White The Brave
Summary: The Hero's noble steed... nobody knows the real story of the mare who carried Hyrule's greatest hero across Hyrule... who has been reincarnated through the ages just like those who carried the pieces of the Triforce... who braved the evils of power when it was given to her ... has become the one whom the Hero of Time trusts above all else... No one has known her story... until now.
1. Prologue

**Hello, my lovely, lovely readers! Thank you for checking this out. This was a story I was originally writing on DeviantART, but then I decided to bring it here to fanfiction! Hope you like, fellow LoZ fans! Epona needs some attention, so we are going to write a story for her :)**

Prolouge

* * *

It was a calm, spring morning in Hyrule, land of the Three Golden Goddesses. Princess Zelda, ruler of all of Hyrule, awoke to the birds chirping softly outside the balcony window. She continued to lay there, fingering the triforce medallion that was tied around her neck. She twindled it in her hands gently, sensing the power within. Then, she came to remember last night's activities…

_Last night…_

Link was pulling his green tunic over his body, before tightening it with the belt and the girdle. Zelda awoke to the sound of clothes meeting body. "Link?" She asked, "Is it time already?"

_"I'm afraid so, love." He said quietly._

Zelda turned over in the blanket, pulling the covers tighter up against her bare body. She let a tear escape, but reassured herself not to let it bother her. She felt Link climb back onto the bed, and wrap his arm around her.

"Why," she began, "Why must you go?"

Link sighed, with irritation. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm going to Termina to find the Majora's Mask. I'll be back soon. Two weeks tops. I promise, my sweet."

Link drifted his lips across Zelda's jaw, and neckline. She groaned with anticipation, and let herself fall into bliss. Next thing they knew, Link's tunic was off again…

It was early dawn when they both woke up again. Zelda was across Link's strong, bare chest, her unclothed back exposed. She opened her eyes to meet Link's, his arms around her.

"What happened?" She asked.

Link chuckled, "I'm not sure, my dear. But whatever it was, it was amazing."

Zelda laughed. "I'm glad I got to spend one last night with you."

"I love you, Princess Zelda."

"I know."

Zelda snapped out of her memory, and let the triforce medallion fall to her throat. She recovered the fact that she was still naked, and grabbed her bathrobe that was draped across the headboard of the bed. She pulled on the robe, and arose from her bed.  
Zelda ran to the balcony, and overlooked her kingdom. She gazed out at the Ordon Forest, wondering if Link had already left. Of course he did…

But… Epona, his trusty mare, was not with him…

How was that possible? Epona was always with Link. Through thick and thin, Epona's always been there for him. Beautiful, Epona was. Her shiny red fur gleamed in the sunlight, and her magnificent neigh out mastered any lion's roar. She was the greatest horse that ever existed.

Oh… that's right…

Link said he couldn't take Epona on this journey, because he would be searching the heavens, where Epona could not go. Zelda felt instant compassion for Epona. She needed to keep the horse company.

"Poor thing…" Zelda thought.

Zelda bustled to her closet, pulling on the first pieces of clothing that touched her fingertips. She found a simple blue gown, with knee boots, and the pieces of armor that covered her shoulders. She brushed through her long brown locks, and kept it down. Zelda grabbed the Ocarina of Time, and tucked it into the folds of her skirt.

Bolting out the door, Zelda nearly ran into her Mother, Queen Izabel.

Startled, the Queen jumped back, scolding Zelda for her improper princess behavior.

"Zelda! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" the Queen said.

"I'm so sorry, Mother! I'm off to… investigate the forest!" Zelda stammered quickly, continuing to rush ahead towards the stables.

The Queen only shook her head and smiled as her cherished daughter ran off. So adventurous, she thought. Must have gotten it from her father…

Zelda bursted into the stables, eager to go. Selecting her prized white stallion, Thor, she quickly jumped onto his back, and took off into the city.

People were shocked and nearly frightened of Thor's powerful hooves thundering towards the south city exit. The townsfolk dodged Zelda's quick escape, wondering what has gotten into her head. Zelda finally escaped, allowing Thor to run free towards Ordon.

But, before she could enter the forest, a teleporting figure appeared before Thor, stopping him in his tracks, and causing him to rear up. Zelda clung onto Thor's mane for dear life, until he fell back down on his forelegs. The teleporting figure shaped itself into a familiar face…

"M-Midna?!" Zelda exclaimed.

Midna laughed at Zelda's reaction. "Surprised to see me? I may not have told you, but I can teleport myself out of my Realm." That's why it was never a 'Goodbye', it was a 'See you later'."

Months before, Midna, Princess of the Twilight Realm, had shattered the only connection between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm: The Mirror of Twilight. Zelda and Link had believed she was gone forever.

But no… Midna was here.

Zelda jumped off of Thor, and an into Midna's arms. They hugged and hugged.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go talk to Epona!" Midna said.

"You knew what I was going to do?" Zelda asked.

"Sure did! I thought I might tag along. Intriguing, that horse." Midna responded.

So, Midna and Zelda proceeded to find Epona in the Sacred Grove, where she was nibbling grass in the bright sunlight.

"Epona!" Zelda called.

Epona's massive, beautiful head rose up. At the sight of Zelda and Midna, she neighed happily, and trotted over to them. Zelda gently stroked Epona's nose, telling her why they had come.

Epona seemed to smile, and she began to talk in clear human language. "How kind of you, Zelda. I appreciate your concern about me. I could use some company."

All four of them, Zelda, Midna, Thor, and Epona were all relaxing in the beauty of the Sacred Grove. They entertained themselves by telling stories of their lives. After a while of silence, Zelda broke the ice.

"Epona, what's your story?"

Epona looked at Zelda with concern in her deep blue eyes. "My story…" she began, "…is a long one."

"We've got time." Zelda said, with hope in her voice.

Epona sighed. "Very well, if you wish to know, I shall tell you the story, of my life."  
And with that, Epona told a tale of woe, depression, joy, and a story of how one horse never gave up her destiny.


	2. The Very Beginning

The Very Beginning

The story you will hear cannot be found in a book. They say that the story of Hyrule was written from the words of those who have saved it countless times  
There is a legacy that goes often unmentioned. The story written from the heart of one who endured countless hardships... But in the beginning It was a time of peace, of serenity. A place where creatures, man or beast, could live together in harmony with no contention... It was a time where the King ruled with justice, but mercy.  
It was a time when eagles could fly through the sapphire skies in grace... It was a time when wild horses ran free…

* * *

I could only remember the struggles of my mother trying to push. Push. Push me out with any strength she had left. The eleven months of pregnancy had already drained her energy to it's breaking point.  
I remembered Mom lying in the soft grass, her legs dragging on the ground with her struggles. The other horses of the pack were giving her space, but they glanced at us with anxiety. The real problem was keeping Dad away. He was eager to see his first-born mare coming from his cherished mate. But Mom had told the other horses to keep him away while she was in labor. She didn't want him to see her in pain, she didn't want him to worry for her.

Mom… always sacrificing for the good of those she loved.

Still pushing, my mother reached the crescendo of her pain. Forcing one last big push, she whinnied in her struggles, finally pushing me out. The tall grass only allowed the other horses to barely see me come out. I was forced almost gently out of the safe womb where God had knit me together. I laid motionless, where my mother still laid, a small pool of blood surrounding me. The other horses nickered amongst each other, wondering if I was dead.

Mom still laid to the ground, but upon hearing my immature, inexperienced neigh, she sat up, and turned to look at me.

I bunched up my new face, wondering where I was, or who I was. My blurry vision cleared, to reveal my beautiful mother, smiling gently down at me. I cocked my head, still wondering. Wonder after wonder. Mother brought her head towards me, nickering softly. I neighed again, and she gently bit my forelock.  
All of the other horses began to gather around, admiring me. Of course, I had no idea who they were. But, for some reason, I enjoyed the attention. I neighed immaturely again, and they all seemed to laugh.

But, they cleared the way when my father came up. He looked down at me with admiration in those deep black eyes. My eyes. He looked at my mother, who smiled proudly up at him. She seemed to say, _Here she is, darling. Isn't she a beauty?_ My father seemed to say, _Of course she is, the birth was perfect. She'll make a true leader of the West. _

I simply loved all the attention I was getting_. _My mother bumped me gently on the head, and she stood up, walking towards an open patch of appetizing grass. I wanted to follow her, but I wasn't sure if I could stand like she could. I called out for her, but she only said, Sweetheart, you can do it! Just do as I do.I tried standing up like her, but my skinny legs wobbled. I forced myself to gain balance, and found that I could do it.

Full of pride, I cocked my head high, and trotted towards my mother. But, not realizing I was born only a minute ago, I stumbled and fell, rolling. The other horses, including my parents, laughed. I didn't like this kind of attention. They were laughing at me. I only felt stupid, and excluded. I only walked this time, careful with every step I took. I came to my mother, who was munching on the grass. I felt the need for nourishment, and my instincts led to my mother's underside…

I found the tits, where the milk I needed came out. Surprised, my mother rose her head from the grass, only to see me sucking all the milk that I could. She softly bit my bum, getting my attention. We both laughed at my milk-stained face.

_6 months later…_

It was winter in the Hyrule West, and us wild horses were galloping through the snow with grace and happiness. I was specially trained by my father, the Leader of the West, how to run. I often found myself running far ahead of the rest of the pack, which I loved. My strength increased, and I appeared a bit more muscled than the other colts. Which is a good thing among horses.

Although, I would be a bit of a nuisance sometimes to the others. I would often entertain myself by pulling pranks, or annoying them in some way. What I did not know is that my mother was receiving all of the negative attention from my choices. The other horses would often complain that she wasn't raising me right. _She's to be the next leader! Teach her some discipline! What has gotten into that filly's head?_ Were just a few.  
One day, my parents confronted me about it. Warning me that if I was to still become the next leader of the West, I couldn't continue my childish actions.

I promised them, thinking that it wouldn't be hard. I was wrong. Fully and completely.  
Everybody, including my parents expected so much out of me. I was to always be on my best behavior, and I trained with my father so hard, I would be worn out after each day. Why was this happening to me? I thought my life here was to be happy.  
But...

…was it?

* * *

That long winter became one of the worst Hyrule has ever experienced. It caused a famine for the humans, where they couldn't obtain any meat. They had a bad crop that autumn, so they lacked the yearly harvest. It was a hard winter for all of us. But we all suffered together. My parents had mercy on me, no longer expecting so much out of a seven month old filly. I thanked a higher force for it. Even though the winter was hard, I once again felt accepted by my herd, doing my part by behaving. Maybe this winter wouldn't be so hard after all…

But sooner than anyone expected, spring arrived, and we rejoiced. We reunited with the grass, the cold snow cleared away at last. We ran, our energy restored with our joy. Once again, all of the wild horses were happy.

_But not for long…_

The humans emerged from that winter bitter, and irritable. They believed that they shouldn't have to work so hard to keep themselves alive. The King was well aware of the people's anguish. But there wasn't much he could do to stop them. Even his own wife and servants complained against it. His wife was also pregnant with his heir… There wasn't anything he could do.

He asked of the people what they wanted from him. They all wanted to be able to capture wild animals to labor, or feed for their families. The King had always respected the animals, and had forbidden anybody to cause a wild creature any harm.  
When the people rallied against it, the King had no choice. He had to feed his people, or they would all surely die. He signed a contract the people wrote, and an instant change overcame the kingdom.

I remember eating the grass one day with my mother, I was still so young. Then… we heard human yells coming over the hills. My father unleashed his powerful neigh to everyone else, ordering us to run for our lives. The humans were coming after us. While everybody else ran, my mother called out for my father, begging him to come with us. He only glanced at both of us with such sorrow in his eyes, my heart wanted to break. He commanded us to leave him.

No… No! This couldn't be happening!

My mother obeyed, running towards the others. But I couldn't leave Dad. I stayed in my place, refusing to move. My father kept telling me to go with my mother, but I only cried out no. My mom grabbed my mane, and pulled me with all of her might. She managed to get me to start running, but my feet dragged into the ground.

The humans were close now…

My mother and I ran with everything our legs had to the other side of the hill. But we got far enough to see our herd already captured by humans! More began to come at us, and we were trapped. Over my shoulder, I saw my father already captured. Before I knew it, my mother and myself had ropes constricted around our necks. My automatic instinct was to buck, and rear until the rope was off. My mother surrendered immeadiately, but I refused to give in. Only two humans had to hold my mother down. She stood calmly, and didn't fight back.

However, It took six humans to hold me down. I fought with all of my might, trying to free myself. But the more I struggled, the more ropes were thrown around my neck. It got to the point where I could not breath, so I had to give up. I heard the humans talking amongst themselves.

"This is a wild one."

"A beauty, isn't she?"

"She looks nothing like the parents. Mother's white, Dad's black. She's as red as a sunset."

"She'll sell for good. It'll take some effort to tame this one. She's not old enough yet."

I understood what they said. They wanted to use me for their own selfish needs.

Before I knew it, the humans pulled different horses of the pack in different directions. I realized I was being separated from my parents. I completely lost it. I pulled myself towards them as they were pulled the opposite direction from me. They called out to me, telling me to be brave, and to never forget who I really was. I couldn't believe what they were saying! I would see them again! I would! As they fell out of sight, I lowered my head in sorrow. They were gone. I would never see my parents again. The humans had separated me from my parents for their own selfish wants. How cruel. How unfair.

Humans. I hated the lot of them. I would always hate them. For eternity and forever. That was my promise. I would avenge my rights as Leader of the West, and thrust down the race of humans. Now. And forever.


	3. A New World

A New World

I was so devastated by the loss of my parents and the cruelty of the humans, I couldn't think straight. I could remember the long distances we traveled, into the northern side of Hyrule. I was only with a few familiar faces from the herd, but nobody I knew pretty well. I had humans on every angle of me, each holding a rope that was constricted around my neck.

After days of endless travel, we finally came to a city in the northern side of Hyrule called Lamonta. It was a rowdy city, full of drunkens, thieves, and whores. All of the captured horses and myself were pushed into a small round pen where we were all limited with space. They left us there, with no food, or water. For two days straight, we were rejected and completely ignored. We were dying. What were they intending to do with us?

I was in the pen with three adult horses, and a single mare with new foals. It broke my heart to see the babies starving, and I wished with all of my heart to end this unfair suffering. After the third day of rejection, four men dressed in black came to our pen, with long sharp objects that glittered evilly in the moonlight. They laughed wickedly as they amused themselves by poking us horses with their sharp objects. We did our best to avoid them, but it was impossible. They began to get aggressive. They were almost stabbing us. I saw scars and drops of blood on the other horses, while my own young body ached. My attentions went to the mother, who was torn up so badly trying to protect her foals.

For a sickening moment, one human laughed so evilly, they thrust the sharp object straight through the mother. The spear stuck through her, and she bled furiously. She whinnied weakly, and she fell to the ground, dead. Her foals screamed with terror at their dead mother. They pressed up against one another, scared to death. The evil men went straight towards them, hungry to kill…

Fury, and power rose up inside of me like never before. I felt a burning rush through my skin, like my skin was really on fire. I felt my body grow into a size that no horse could ever have grown to. I jumped in front of the foals, rearing up, and snarling at the demons. They fell back in terror, screaming for their lives. They tried to run, but I jumped over the fence, and trampled them to the ground like dust. Only one seemed to escape. I pounded every single injured man to the ground until they were beyond dead. When my temper calmed, I jumped back over the fence to comfort the terrified foals. I cuddled with them against my stomach. I wrapped my head around them, shielding them as much as I could.

I fell asleep with the foals by me. Maybe I had truly shown my potential for being the Leader after all. The next morning, we found hay thrown into our small pen, and a water trough full of water in the pen as well. Eagerly, we took our fill of each. While we ate, and drunk, the humans examined us. They had noticed the dead mother's body, and had given it a proper burial. They wondered why we were so beat up, and almost pitied us.

After we partook of our fill, some nicer humans came, and took us into a warm shelter, where they cleaned off all of the dirt and blood, fixed our manes, and cleaned our hooves. At first, the cleansing came off as awful to me. It was a new experience that I did not want to endure with humans. But as the touch of the humans became gentler, I actually almost enjoyed the cleaning. After I was all prettied up, I was taken with all of the other horses to a gathering of humans around a platform. The foals were taken into adoption by another female that was in our group who had lost her baby in birth. At least there was some happiness in the darkness of this time.

But this thing I was about to endure bothered me. What were the humans planning for us? More suffering? More pain? Or would things change course completely? I didn't know. While we were tied to a hitching post, all lined up, a human climbed onto the platform. They walked up to the front of the platform, overlooking the huge group of humans already gathered there. The man projected his voice, making the other humans turn their attentions to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today on cause of a miracle!" the man said.

"These horses, captured on order of the Minister, are now on sale to you, to help you in laboring, or for your own delight. Please, apprentice! Bring up the first horse! That bay over there."

Then, the auction began. Horses were hauled up to the platform, and the humans below would yell out numbers that would increase with every offer. After three horses were sold, I was up next. The man noticed me, while his apprentice came to take me up.  
"Bring up that… that… well she's certainly a beauty! How 'bout this, folks? Ain't she just a looker?"  
The apprentice dragged me by my rope, which had total control of my head, up onto the platform. I threw my head a few times, irritated not having control of my own body. But, I didn't want to cause problems for myself, or my herd. As the auctioneer examined me, he smiled.

"Let's start the bid at… 1000 Rupees!"

The humans in the audience gasped. This wasn't a number called before. But quickly, the numbers increased. They got so high, the man became confused with whom was yelling out numbers.

Finally, the crowd silenced when a man with hat screamed, "5000 Rupees!"

The auctioneer nearly fainted. The hat man smirked, knowing that I was now his…"Going once… twice…"

But then, the miracle happened.

"10,000 Rupees!"

A man humbly dressed in blue overalls walked to the front of the platform, staring up at me. "10,000" he repeated.  
The auctioneer could barely speak. "Going once… twice… sold! To…"

"Talon. Talon of Lon Lon Ranch"

"THE Talon? The Royal Family's personal farmer? She's yours! Take her."

Talon gave the auctioneer the money, and took the reins that were attached to me. He did it with the most gentle touch. I was expecting aggression, merciless yanking. But no…  
Talon had soft brown eyes, and a a fluffy dark mustache. He took me to a giant cart, with other horses, not wild, hitched to ropes in the front. He tied my rope to the side of the cart, while he climbed to the front. He snapped the ropes to the horses, clicking his tounge.

Obeying, the horses began to walk, pulling the heavy cart. I had to go with the cart, as I was being pulled as well. I couldn't believe my eyes! The horses, they obeyed this human like…

Like… Like a Leader…

How was this possible? Why would a horse have to obey a human?! The thought completely struck me. As we traveled a long way away from Lamonta, we came across a large ranch. I heard the familiar animal noises I longed to hear. Horses, cattle, dogs. It all sounded wonderful to me.

Talon pulled up next to a barn, and he stopped the obedient horses. He climbed off of the cart, and came to me.

"There, there, little one," he said, as he untied my rope from the cart. He led me into the barn, where everything was cozy, and warm. He pulled me into a stall, with clean, fresh hay laying there. He untied the rope from me, leaving me in the stall. He closed a gate, locking me up. But this wasn't leaned on the gate, looking at me.

"This is your new home, now. We'll take good care of you. Don't be afraid."

And with that, he walked out of the barn, leaving me with the other animals, curious of my presence.  
I huddled into the far back of the stall, lying down. Would this new life be good?

I could only pray that it would be…

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling groggy and utterly, lonely. I heard the familiar animal sounds around me. They were acknowledging my unfamiliar presence.

"So, she's the new one?" said a huge bay stallion.

"Apparantly so," said a palomino mare, "She's quite the sight, isn't she?"

Again, others were talking about me. I felt even more alone, as I huddled in the back of my stall.  
But then, they started speaking to me.

"Hey, new foal! Come out where we can see you!" ordered the bay stallion.

His voice was so demanding, I couldn't help but obey. A heart-wrenching memory of my father came to me. I walked to the front of my stall, putting my head over the gate of it. I glanced around me, catching sights of the fellow horses and cows that shared the barn with me.

"So, who are you?" asked the bay.

The bay stallion was one of the largest horses I had ever seen. He had bulging muscles everywhere, and his noble head held high over his gate. He looked exactly like my father, only my father was black as midnight, and this bay was light brown. I still remained puzzled at this male's question. Who was I The palomino mare, a pale blonde horse, with a bulging, pregnant stomach looked at me sweetly.

"Don't be afraid dear, you can tell us your name." she said nicely.

"My-my name?" I stammered.

"Oh, she hasn't received her name yet, Boxer my dearest! Oh, sweetheart, your name is most important! The little girl always gives us our names when we come to the ranch." said the palomino.  
Boxer, the bay, looked at her admirably. "Sally, you're too nice."

Sally glanced at me again. "The little girl will give you the perfect name!"

"L-little girl?" I asked. Was she talking about a human girl?  
At that moment, I heard human voices coming from outside the barn. "You got a new horse, daddy? Is she pretty? Will I be able to ride her?" A small girl's voice said. I heard Talon's voice come again.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I bought her at an auction. She's a wild one."

The door to the barn opened, and a little red headed girl followed by Talon walked in. Upon seeing me, she quickly walked over to my stall, gazing up at me in wonder.

"She's beautiful, daddy! What should we name her?" said the little girl. "You choose, darling. Her fur is redder than your hair. Redder than your mother's hair used to be." Said Talon. The little girl looked at me with a thoughtful face.

"How about… Sunset? See? Her fur is as red as a sunset over a mountain."I snorted. Sunset didn't sound like the name for me. The girl completely understood. "Bloodstone? Her hair is redder than blood." Again, I snorted. Again, the girl understood.

This time, the girl looked farther than my outside appearance. She gazed far into my eyes and into my heart. This girl knew me, just by taking a moment to truly try and understand what I was. _Who_ I was. All it took was one word: a name.

"Epona…" she whispered.

It felt like the whole world was opened up unto me. It was a feeling I could scarce describe... an overwhelming sensation of acceptance and love. This was just from hearing a name that felt _right_... Finally, a name of my very own. It sounded like the perfect name for me.

"Epona? It's a wonderful name, Malon, but where did you think of it?" Talon asked. Malon's face became serious.

"Mom used to tell me stories of Hyrule's gods and goddesses. Epona was the Goddess of Horses. She was the child of Farore, the Goddess of Power, and Ontio, the God of the Sea. She was a beautiful, wild goddess. Although she could be reckless, she cared very much for the creatures she loved. Daddy, that is the true story of this horse. I can feel it in my heart..." Malon gazed into my eyes with hope. Talon also looked at me, with wonder in his eyes.

"You know, you're exactly right, Malon. Epona it is. Welcome to the family, Epona." Talon said.

Malon's face lit up brightly. She extended her hand towards me very quickly, startling me.  
Reacting to my instincts, I backed away from Malon's sudden action, into the corner where I huddled once again.

But the look on Malon's face crushed me. Her pretty smile disappeared, and a heartbreaking frown replaced it. Tears welled up in her electric blue eyes, and she turned away, sniffling sadly.  
This innocent little one didn't deserve this. She's been so kind to me. I'd rejected her. Completely pushed her away. She didn't deserve that.

Gathering up my courage, I walked back over to the gate of my stall, where Malon was wiping her tears with her hand. She glanced up at me, still upset, and her eyes still wet with tears. I slowly leaned my head over the gate, sniffing my way towards her. Her eyes filled with hope. She did not smile, but the frown was not there anymore.

Again, she slowly reached her hand up towards me. But about mid-way, she stopped, hesitant. I leaned my nose farther towards her, while she moved her hand towards my nose. When we were only inches from each other, she froze, her hand trembling. I knew that I had to finish the introduction of this friendship. I pushed my nose against her frightened hand, stabilizing it. Her face seemed to glow, and that smile returned, making my heart soar.

"C'mon Epona! Let's go outside!" Malon cheerfully exclaimed.

"Now, I don't know about that, sweetheart. She hasn't been tamed yet. She can still try and escape." Talon said.

"I doubt it, Daddy. The fences are seven feet high. There's no possible way she'll be able to get out. Besides, I think she really likes it here." Said Malon. Talon hesitated, looking at me. But as I gave him the pleading gaze, he sighed.

"Alright, Malon. Be safe. Be sure the fence is closed well. I payed well for this horse." Talon said.  
And with that, Talon walked outside of the barn.

Malon quickly unhitched the gate of my stall, and she opened it. At first, I was afraid to leave the safety of my stall. But my courage built, and my eagerness was unleashed. I trotted to the door, whinnying to Malon to let me out. Malon went to the barn door, and pushed it open. I galloped forward, jumping and rearing up in happiness.

Malon laughed at my sudden enthusiasm, and leaned up against the barn while I still ran around, getting used to my environment. But Malon was right about the tall fences. I knew there would be no escaping anytime soon. But I liked it here… I didn't want to leave…

I continued to prance about the field happily, whinnying gracefully. Malon skipped over to me, giggling at my nonsense. I taunted her to chase me, I nickered to her, jumping back a bit whenever she would come towards me. Soon, we were running around the field, building our new friendship.  
But little did we know that this friendship would be the start of something amazing, something that would possibly save Hyrule, no matter what would stand in our way…

Even if that friendship was not with Malon…


	4. A Journey and A Dream

Several weeks went by. I became accustomed to my new home very quickly. I loved every minute of my new home, enjoying every second with Malon. The food was delightful, and the water was clean. There was only one thing I did not like about this wonderful ranch… It was the barn-keeper, Ingo…

He always was unhappy, and he loathed Talon. During the night, when he would clean the barn, he would mumble to himself about different things. He would say things about "taking over the ranch one day," Or, "conquering the world". I would often amuse myself by imagining him failing his dreams.

Although he was a hard worker, he was an evil man. His intentions were not for the good of those who took care of him, only for himself. I knew that his actions would take him too far one day. He would do something to harm my Malon, or Talon. I wouldn't allow it. I would protect them with any strength I had. But for now, I had to keep a close eye on him…  
One day, Malon came skipping out to me, and the other horses eating in the field. "Epona! Epona! You won't believe where I'm going!" she yelled, coming up to me. I raised my head in response, curious of what she spoke of.

"Papa and I are going into Castle Town! He's going to meet the King himself!"

The King? Of Hyrule? She was leaving me? No, she couldn't! I bumped my head against Malon's hand, begging her not to go. She understood me so well. She petted my mane, comforting me. "It's just overnight, Epona. Papa and I will be back first thing in the morning, okay?" she asked.

I still did not want her to go. What would Ingo do with us while she was gone? Malon continued to try and comfort me, sensing my discomfort."This is a huge thing for us! We're delivering the highest quality of milk to the Royal Family themselves! Imagine Princess Zelda herself sipping milk from a cow that I milked! I'm so excited! Daddy and I are leaving in just one hour! Oh, I need to clean up!"

Malon bustled towards her house, but I ran after her, blocking her off. "Epona, what are you doing? I have to go!"

I whinnied, refusing to let her pass me. Malon placed her hands on her hips, looking at me irritably. But after a minute, her face softened. Her hands dropped from her hips, and she smiled warmly at me.

"I think I know how to calm you down. Come on." She said.  
I followed her as she walked towards an old windmill that had been sitting in the ranch for hundreds of years. I had never been to this area of the ranch before. Where were we going? Malon quietly walked towards the back of the windmill, where I followed her. It was shady, and cool in the grassy area behind the windmill. She sat down, and I laid next to her.

"I can see you're upset about me leaving," she said. "But I know the perfect way to make you happy. Before my mother died, she sang me this song, telling me that she will always be with me. I want to sing it to you, Epona. I'll call it Epona's Song. Hear it now."

(Listen to the song) watch?v=dw2I92…

Hearing Malon's beautiful voice soothed my troubled heart. I nearly drifted off to sleep hearing the beautiful melody. This song made me even more connected to Malon. After she sang the last note, she stroked my nose.

"Remember, Epona," she whispered, "Whenever you hear me sing this song, come to me. It means I am calling you to my side. And whenever you hear anyone else sing this song, you go to them, okay? Promise me, Epona?"

I nickered quietly, responding to her question. Not knowing this promise would save the world. Malon smiled, and giggled. "Good. Now, I have to go get ready. Go be with Sally for a while, she needs your company, okay?" Malon asked.

I got up in her request. I trotted over to Sally, who was nibbling grass with Boxer, her husband. I could never truly get over the beauty of Sally. Even though she was enormously pregnant, her stomach still seemed to gracefully bulge. I was also still blown away by Boxer's massive size. His muscles bulged everywhere, and I was totally shocked how protective he was of his wife, and unborn child. I couldn't blame him. I'm sure Father was just as protective when Mom was pregnant with me…

Mom… Dad…

My stomach quenched in sorrow. I lowered my head to the ground, not to eat grass, but to hide my tears. My legs quivered in weakness. Such a child I was.

Sally reared up her head, sensing my sadness. She touched her nose to mine, breathing softly.  
"Epona, sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked. I continued to cry, unable to speak.

"Epona…" Sally whispered. "My parents…*sniff* I… miss them…" I uttered.

I couldn't hold in the regret any longer. I let the tears flow, as I was unable to hold in the tears.

"Suck it up, colt." Boxer said rudely, not enjoying the crying sounds. "You're here now, you'll never see your parents again. There's no use crying about it." "BOXER!" Sally yelled, angry at her husband for his inconsiderate comment. Even for a stallion as huge as Boxer, he winced at Sally's sudden outburst.

"This poor foal has been separated from the horses she knows and loves! She's been beaten and discriminated! She's been sold only for the prices of her looks! Now, she has to put up with YOU and your rudeness! If my child has to be raised this way, I'll run away to save her from you!" Sally screamed, heaving with anger.

Boxer's legs seemed to tremble. I couldn't tell if it was anger, or weakness that was causing him to shake. But soon, his head lowered to the ground in defeat.

"I'm… so sorry, Sally… I… I…" he whimpered.

Sally's tender heart was brought back, and she lowered her head to Boxer's. She whispered something to him, causing him to bring his head back up, his face and eyes softer than I'd ever seen them.

"I apologize for my tactless behavior, Epona. I never realized how much you've been through. You've suffered more in days than I suffered years in the War of Three Lands. It's an interesting story, I'll have to tell you about it sometime. But, I've been humbled, and awakened to the reality of who I have become. I don't want my child hurt, because of how I choose to raise it. I can't believe my wife is still with me, after all I've done to prove to her I'm not worthy of her kind heart. I can only pray that you can forgive me, Noble One."

Boxer's heartfelt speech warmed my heart to him. He had truly seen the light, and now, he would be the father of a wonderful child.

"I forgive you, Boxer. If there's anything you've ever needed, it's forgiveness. Let us all forgive and forget." I said, feeling better than I had felt in a long time. Boxer nodded, and continued to eat.

Sally looked at me with those loving, tender eyes. She winked at me, and also continued to eat.  
I walked off to a different spot, where no other horses were eating. I found a patch of grass, and I began to I ate, I thought. Why did forgiving Boxer make me feel better? Was forgiveness the true key to happiness? Was forgiveness the pure cleansing of the soul?

Could I forgive the humans for what they did to me?

* * *

That day went by slowly, and boringly. Malon and Talon had taken the cart, and had left to Hyrule Castle up north. They both looked anxious to deliver the milk to the Royal Family. I guess it was important to this ranch. But no matter for me. I was only living here, and I have not been here very long. I still didn't know how things worked.

At any rate, I was still cautious of Ingo, who was to look after the ranch while Talon and Malon were away. If he tried to cause any trouble… He would pay dearly…

But the day continued on, while I spent time with Sally and Boxer. At one point, Sally felt a kick in her enormous stomach. Boxer almost lost his cool, believing his child was about to be born. But Sally reassured him, telling him it was just a kick.

"You don't know that for sure," Boxer said. "You've never had a child before, how do you know?"

Sally laughed. "I am the mother, sweetheart. I think the mother would know. My water hasn't broken yet, so our baby isn't ready to come out yet." Boxer seemed reassured, and we continued out with the day.

The day seemed so slow, without Malon there by my side. All I did was stare at the sky, wondering what was happening at the Castle. Did something happen to them along the way? Would Malon be away from me even longer? Why was I so attached to her?

Because she was my light and my savior in my dark life. That's why I loved her so much. But sooner than I expected, night came. Ingo herded all of the horses and cattle back into the barn, with clean stalls, and the whole thing. After I was put into my stall, it continued with Ingo's usual muttering of conquering the ranch one day. By now, I was just annoyed with it. After Ingo left, we were finally at peace to sleep.

I snuggled into the corner of my stall, prepared to sleep. As my eyes fluttered shut, I drifted off into a sleep, a restless sleep that would scar me forever…

I was running… Running so fast, I could have been flying… I was flying… I had sprouted wings from the hollow of my back, and I was soaring over the Hyrule skies…

Free…

Freeer than I had ever dreamed I could be…No limits… Nobody could stop me from doing what I was born to do…

But maybe… Malon could…

I heard her scream from below. I plummeted downward, searching for her. The wind blew in my face, causing my vision to be so limited. Why could I not find my Malon? Why? I continued to fly downward, until the clouds and fog cleared, and I was too close to the ground…

I pulled myself upright, so I was soaring over the pasturelands, towards a forbidden area of Hyrule. A place where the ground was sandy and hot, no cool grass. The heat was pressured, where I could hardly breathe. I heard Malon scream again, and I picked up my speed. I came to a dark, forbidden fortress, where an evil aura dwelled. Malon's scream came strong again, and I landed in front of the fortress, my wings disappearing. Because I was still so small and young, I was able to hide easily. Although my deep red fur didn't blend well with the night.

I saw a dim light come from an opening in the rocky fortress. I peeked in, curious where my sweet Malon was being held. A hallway came into view, so stealthily, I crept inside. My black hooves made loud noises against the rock tiling in the floor, which I was afraid would draw attention to me. I took slower steps to quiet down the sound. It seemed to work. The fortress seemed deserted, and I could not sense any humans around. My nerves calmed a bit, and I peeked around corners cautiously.

But then Malon's scream came again, and soon I was running through the fortress, not caring about the sounds of my hooves against the floor. I came across a door opening in another hallway in this maze of a fortress. I looked n to it, and there was Malon, kneeling on the floor, crying. She was hovering over a dead Talon, a spear thrust through his chest. He was still bleeding, even though his heart had stopped beating.

Malon was also covered in sweat, tears and blood. Her face had several gashes, and whipmarks. Her clothes were torn to the breaking point. The room was dark, with a few torches lit, illuminating so little.

But then…

The evil Ingo stepped into the light, holding a whip, and an evil grin on his face. "Please, I'm begging you…" Malon pleaded. "You will suffer as I have… little harlot!" Ingo shouted, raising the whip to strike Malon.

Once again, that anger grew inside of me, so powerful and furious, I could not control what I became. I grew to maximum size, my mane made of fire, and my eyes whiter than heaven. I leapt in front of Malon, protecting her from the cruel, unforgiving blow of Ingo's electric whip. It hit me instead, only making me angrier.

Upon seeing my powerful form, Ingo backed away in fright, dropping his malicious whip. I snarled at him, creeping towards him, about to murder him for killing Talon, and nearly killing Malon.

"Epona, no!" Malon said, wrapping her arms around my neck, begging me to not kill Ingo. Ingo seemed shocked at Malon's mercy, and he backed as far into the room as he could.

"Let's… Let's just go home," Malon said, crying even harder. I calmed to my normal state, small, but not helpless. Malon climbed onto my back, which had never happened to me before…

But this was just a dream…

I ran out of the fortress, with Malon on my back, holding onto my mane. I saw the exit to the fortress, and I booked it as fast as I could, trying to get Malon to safety. When I charged out into the grounds of the fortress, there was someone already out there, waiting for us.

He sat on his black stallion's back as Malon sat on mine. The stallion was huge and pitch black, with blood-red eyes and iron hooves.

The man on the stallion's back was just as evil. His skin was green, and his hair was a sickly orange-red. His golden eyes seemed to penetrate the soul, impale it. Immeaditately, I morphed into my power form, angry and furious at this man's evil aura to take away my man seemed slightly impressed by my transformation. With a sinister chuckle, he grinned evilly.

"A transforming horse. Red as a sunset, stronger than diamonds. Call yourself lucky, sweetheart. You're lucky to have such a powerful steed." He said.

"Leave us be, Ganondorf, King of Thieves. She will never be yours!" Malon said.

Ganondorf laughed again. "We'll see about that. She'll be mine alright! Just wait and see." He wanted me. Because of my power. We would never have me! This evil man, I could tell that he wanted to take over Hyrule. He wouldn't! NEVER!

I snarled, and spread my legs farther apart, bracing myself for another fight. Ganondorf threw his head back in laughter again. "You honestly believe you can defeat my stallion? He asked.

I snarled, and crouched in response. He grinned. "Very well. So be it." He climbed off of the black stallion, and folded his arms, waiting for the fight.

I brushed Malon off of my back, reassuring her I would be ok. I saw tears in her eyes as she backed away from the fight that was about to happen. My attention turned back to the stallion, who was equal in size and strength as me in this form. It would be a battle of wits here…Whoever would know the battle strategies the best…Would win…

The stallion and I lunged at each other, rearing and kicking at each other with any strength we had. He bit at my neck, I maneuvered away from it, to bite his leg. I had learned from Boxer how to fight with another horse that was trying to hurt you. The stallion was more skillfully trained than I was. He was older and smarter. As I bit his leg, he kicked me in the eye, which hurt so badly, I could not see. While in my moment of pain, he kicked me in my stomach, throwing me to the ground. He reared up, his evil eyes afire.

Out of the corner of the eye I could see through, the stallion neighed an evil neigh as sinister as Ganondorf's laugh. "Nice try, but you're dead!" the stallion screamed, coming down.

His hooves met my already weak body, killing me, and sending me into the crushing darkness with the terrifying echo of Malon's horrifying scream…

I woke from the nightmare in a cold sweat. The barn was dark, and quiet. I could hear the snoring of the cows, and the breathing of other horses. All seemed at peace… But the horror of my nightmare still haunted me. Why was I so scared? It was just a dream. Why did I feel like what I had seen would come to pass?

Now, more than ever, I wanted Malon here with me. I wanted her safe by my side, with Talon here too.  
I wanted Ingo fired, and sent away so he could not hurt them.

This Ganondorf… Did he really exist? I didn't know… Maybe he did…

I laid there, in the corner of my stall, frightened to sleep. I prayed to Epona, the horse goddess, to protect the two humans who had been so kind to me…

And for the first time in a while, I felt peace…Peace… that everything was going to be ok.

But… would it really?


	5. A Little Fall of Rain

I eventually fell asleep that night, too tired with exhaustion. My sleep was dreamless, which I was thankful for. I prayed for the morning to come quicker, so that I could see Malon again.  
I slept impatiently, waiting for dawn to come. But the night was against me, going slower than I could take.

But finally, I saw the glimmer of pink on the Death Mountain horizon outside the barn door, which was left open in case anybody needed some fresh air. I immediately left my stall, going out into the pasture to eat, and use the bathroom. But when I walked out there, there was already a horse eating out there, peacefully and contently. I recognized the figure as Sally, her stomach even bigger than the day before. I could tell that her baby was to come any day now. I wondered how she was feeling about it…  
I walked slowly over to her, curious why she was up so early. She heard me, and she reared up her head to look at me.

"Goodness Gracious, sweetheart. Why are you up at this hour?" Sally asked.  
"Couldn't sleep," I replied. "Bad dream, all that." I said.

"Oh, you poor dear. Come here, tell me all about it." Sally said, beckoning me to come to her.

Sally hadn't had her baby yet, and she was already an amazing mother to me. I walked over to her, and buried my nose into her soft shoulder. She tried to comfort me by gently nibbling on my mane. A stomach-wrenching memory of my mother came back to me. Mom used to do that whenever I was sad…

Mom… Dad…

I choked up, beginning to cry. Sally knew me too well to ask what I was crying about. She only pressed me against her, humming softly. I proceeded to tell her about my dream, and why I hated Ingo so , being the nice mother-like figure she was, she sympathized with me, telling me it was just a dream. She told me Malon was safe, and Ingo would never have enough power to completely overthrow the ranch. Even if he did, it would never last forever.

"Ingo is a selfish man," Sally said, "his heart is dark, and he is foolish. If he dares to hurt any of us, we would be saved." She said.

I didn't exactly understand what she meant, but hopefully I would learn as I grew older. "Why are you up?" I asked?

"The baby is coming today," she said, "she told me." "Your baby told you she was coming?" I asked.

"When you're a mother, you know things. Epona, she's coming today. I can feel it. Eleven months of pregnancy, you know things." Sally said.

"What will you name her?" I asked.

"That shall be up to Malon. She names every creature that comes, or is born into this ranch. Hopefully she'll be home by the time the baby comes." Sally said, staring off into mid-distance. This was peculiar, A mother knowing her baby before it was even born. It was also incredible. I never knew that the Circle of Life could be so magical.

"Now, off to bed with you! It's too early to awaken quite yet. You'll be fine, Epona. Trust me." Sally said, budging me towards the barn. All I could do was nod, and obey her. Sleep would bring Malon home faster. I walked back to my stall, content with Sally's comfort. How blessed I was to have her in my life.

I shut my eyes to go back to sleep, hoping that I would be able to sleep peacefully. Luck was with me that moment, because I was able to sleep for the rest of the night. Thank goodness…

I awoke the next morning to whinnying beyond pain. It sounded so familiar… But then I jerked out of my sleep to the sounds of panic, screaming, and coos of curiousity. I looked over my stall gate to see Boxer leaning over Sally, who was on the ground in twisting agony. She was giving birth. The baby was coming. I felt Boxer's anxiety, and I pushed myself out of the stall, over to where Sally lay.

"Foal! Never have I asked anything of you before, but…" Boxer's voice cracked, as if he was about to cry.

"Save my child…" Boxer begged.

Of course, I had no idea how to assist a fellow horse in labor. But I wanted to help my new friends. I couldn't let them suffer what I have suffered. I leaned my head down to Sally, who was panting in serious pain.

"It's all going to be ok, Sally. Your baby can't wait to see you! She knows you're trying, but you need to try harder. Just a little harder, now. That's it, Sally! You're doing it! She's coming!" I bellowed.

Sally was pushing all she had to get her child out. From what I could see, the head was coming out, allowing the child to breath. "Just one more big push…" I whispered. With that heart-wrenching whinny of giving birth, Sally managed to push her entire child out of her womb.

I heard the immature neigh that I had once whinnied. It was the most precious sound that could ever have existed. Upon hearing her child's neigh, Sally sat up to look at her child. It scrunched up it's face, cross-eyed as it looked at us. Sally leaned her head towards her daughter's face, breathing softly into it. The child's curious eyes gazed about in wonder up to her father, who stood over her. Boxer's face was kind, soft. He smiled down at his daughter with such love in his eyes, it was like he was a completely different person.

She also neighed at him in her adorable little neigh. But when she turned to glance at me, my heart dropped. She looked at me so innocently, and prettily. But then… without her Mother's assistance… she stood, trying to walk over to me… She seemed so eager… so happy… But when she was so close… she stumbled…

I quickly rushed to her aid, supporting the newborn baby on my long legs. She looked up at me again with those eyes, and she neighed again, expressing to me that she wanted to be my friend. I was suddenly filled with joy. I was accepted by this youngling. Maybe, after all…We would be great friends.

* * *

Malon and Talon came home later that day, wealthy with the King's pay, and gleaming with happiness. All of the horses were still in the barn, admiring the new baby. Malon came bustling in with Talon on her heels. We moved aside, so the humans could see the little baby. She was tucked inside the curve of Sally's belly, with Boxer behind Sally.

Malon cooed and made little baby noises at the new foal, wiggling her finger at it. Talon stood behind Malon, eyeing the child with great interest and admiration.

"Daddy, what will we name her? She's so pretty! She's so genuine! She's different!" Malon exclaimed, petting the baby.

"You name her, darling. She's as painted as raindrops on the roof. White with brown patches… she's truly a unique one. 11 months for this miracle." Talon said.

Malon pulled back from the baby to get a good look at her. The baby had white fur, with large brown patches laid across her body all over. Her mane was striped with both brown and white, her tail white. Her hooves were black, and her eyes a deep brown.

"Rain…" Malon said.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Talon asked.

"Her name is Rain." Malon said. "She looks like she was rained upon by the very rains of heaven itself. A miracle sent to us, a chance for survival and nourishment. Rain, a miracle among us."

Now I understood Malon's ways. She looked farther than the outside appearance of the horse, she looks into the very soul, understanding the horse's destiny. What the name really means. That's why she named the horses who they were. Boxer, the strength to move mountains… Sally, the kindest soul to care… Rain, a miracle among us…

Epona…

The Leader of the West…

I understood now. I understood everything. My name meant more than my appearance, it meant my whole destiny. Malon understood that. More than anyone. But… would my destiny really unfold the way it was supposed to?

Malon continues to pet Rain, giggling and cooing. Rain responded with just as much enthusiasm. She whinnied in her cute little neigh, liking it when Malon petted her.

"Has she been outside yet?" Malon asked her father.

"I don't think so, honey." Talon said. "She's been cooped up in here by her mother. Sally, would you like to come outside, and show your baby the world?" Talon asked, stroking Sally's mane.

Sally snorted, and shook her mane, which was saying, "Yes, I'd love to. She needs the fresh air."

Sally prodded up Rain, who stood, a little wobbly, but otherwise excited. Rain enthusiastically followed Malon, who beckoned Rain to come out.

Little Rain kept following Malon, right out into the pasture. I walked behind as the rest of the horses filed out to go eat. Sally and Boxer, more concerned about their child, walked over to where Malon and Rain were playing.

Once again… I was alone.

I felt a sense of envy for Rain. Because she was new, she was receiving the most attention. Her parents were concerned about her. Malon was concerned about her. I was afraid things were going to be this way for a while. But… Would I ever find a friend that would stay with me no matter what was thrown at us? Would I ever find a friend that would never let me down?

_Would I ever find a true friend?_


End file.
